biblewikiaorg-20200223-history
Peace
Peace (Heb. שָׁלוֹם shalom) is completeness, soundness, and well-being of a whole person. Relationships are to be at peace with othersMark 9:50, metaphorically, and physically affecting one's healthProverbs 14:30. From the days of Abraham on the condition of peace was sought both personally and nationallyGen 15:12-16. To have peace was to be free from controversy and contentionGen 26:29-31. It was first used as a blessing by Joseph when he wished his brothers wellGen 43:23. Voluntary offerings to the were instituted when the Law was given to His peopleExo 20:24 to repair "broken" relationships between men and GodLev 4:35. These offerings were to become meals eaten in the presence of GodLev 7:11-21. When the Israelites were approaching potential threats to their peace, they were to seek peace with the leadership if at all possibleDeut 20:10-12. If war was inevitable, God would have his people fight until the threat was eliminated. As the Psalmist would one day proclaim, peace was a time of safety, when one could lay down to sleep with no fear of dangerPsa 4:8; Psa 122:6. True peace, as God's people sometimes forget, comes when they listen to GodPs. 85:8 and learn to love His lawPsalm 119:165. Contrariwise, the wicked cannot know this peaceIsa. 48:22. The Prophet Isaiah announced to his earthly king that a greater king, the Messiah, would come as a child who would grow to be "the Prince of Peace"Isa. 9:6-7. That Prince assures that trust the Father will have true peaceIsa. 26:3,12. The peace would surely come after much hardship (the exile to Babylon), but when it came it would come upon a repentant people in a Spirit-blessed landIsaiah 32:17. The message of salvation is a message of the peace of God to those who accept his ruleIsa. 52:7. The likened this peace to a glorious river and to a mother's lapIsa. 66:12. New Testament usage The Greek word used to translate shalom is εἰρήνη (eirēnē), which is probably from a word meaning "to join". From this came the idea to be reconciled to a friend, neighbor or even a foreigner. A state of tranquility and harmony is assumed when peace prevails. Jesus told his disciples that peace was a private thing to be shared only with friendsMat 10:13; Luke 10:5-6, though the common belief of the day was that the Messiah would come to bring security to the worldMat 10:34; Luke 12:51. The peace declared at Jesus' birth was to be to those in good standing with GodLuke 2:14. Near the end of his life, Christ promised that his disciples would be at peace even in a hostile worldJohn 14:27 because on the spiritual level, He had already conquered the worldJohn 16:33. The apostle Paul wrote that peace with God comes because Jesus Christ had satisfied the debt to God which His errant people had incurredRom. 5:1. The believer's salvation brings him or her into a new kingdom--the Kingdom of God--in which the inner righteousness, peace and joy is the normRom. 14:17. In a troubled church like that of Corinth Paul made it a point to admonish them to seek for restoration and reconciliation2 Cor. 3:11. The peace brought by the Gospel provides a firm "footing" in the battle against Satan and his demonic forcesEph. 6:5. Back in "friendly territory" observers can know God's people by the Fruit of the Spirit--including 'peace'Galatians 5:21. God's people are to live at peace not with just anyone they want, but with everyone to the best of their ability and whenever possibleRomans 12:18, 14:19. Peace among God's people was made possible because Jesus' death had torn down the boundaries between Jews and GentilesEph. 2:14-17. This peace that comes from God is impossible to understand fullyPhilippians 4:7. God's "children" even experience a feeling of peace when they are disciplined, for their behavior after chastening is in align with the righteousness of the FatherHebrews 12:11. For this reason those who seek and pursue peace through righteousnessPsalm 34:14 will find it, just as Jesus saidMatthew 7:7. Verses Category:Fruit of the Spirit Category:Doctrines